Power Rangers Megaforce
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: How I would like next season of Power Rangers. Billy must aid a new team of rangers to save Earth.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

For years, the Earth has been protected by an elite team against powerful evil forces, over coming thousands of monsters, and many evil beings trying to rule the Earth, or even the Universe. These Mighty Heroes are the Power Rangers. Today take Legacy continues...

In a mountain after, outside the near by city, inside of a gray stone building, a familuar face works on finishing a computer.

"Ai, Ai, Ai." said a Robot, "Becareful with that."

"I know, Alpha." said the teenage girl.

"Aren't you suppose to be at school?" asked the guy, working on the computer.

"I went to the first class but it was so boring, so I left." said the girl.

"Angie Kwan, your mother thought that way about a few of her classes, but she did what she knew she had to do." said Billy.

"But, I finish my classes on Aquitar." said Angie.

"I already told you." said Billy, "You need to go, to blend in with the people here."

"But, the people there are rude, pushy, and have bad atatudes." said Angie, pulling something out of her pocket, "And they're always on these."

"Where did you get that?" asked Billy.

"Some kid at school took a card out of this and put it into another, then threw this in the trash." said Angie, "What is it?"

"It's a cell phone." said Billy, opening a box, "They're sort of like the Gosei Changer that Cestria devolped."

"But this is smaller." said Angie.

"We might be able it use it." said Alpha.

"Alright, tomorrow you'll go back to school." said Billy, "But if you're going to stick around, insert these into the slots on the wall over there."

Angie takes a stack of cards from Billy and and walks over to the far wall. After an hour Billy decides that it's time for a brake.

"Let's head into the city, I'm going to need a few more parts to finish this up." said Billy, "Then we can stop at the Youth Center for lunch."

Billy and Angie go to a few electronic stores and gather the parts Billy needs then head to the Youth Center.

"Long time, Billy." said the guy behind the counter.

"Just moved back to town." said Billy, "Lt. Stone, this is Angie Kwan."

"Nice to meet you." said Lt. Stone.

"Nice to meet you, too." said Angie.

Billy and Angie take a seat near the steps after ordering their food.

"So, how do you determen, who would make a good ranger?" asked Angie.

"Keep your voice down." said Billy, "Unlike on Aquitar, the idenities of the Rangers on Earth and those how aid them remain a secret."

"So, anyone you like so far?" wispered Angie.

As their food come out, Billy's Gosei Changer rang. He walks into the hall, and answers it.

"Aquitar has fallen." said Cestria, "I'm heading to Earth."

"What about the Aquitarian Rangers?" asked Billy.

"Captored by General Warstar" said Cestria.

"Alpha will be waiting for you at the Gosei Base." said Billy, "Angie and I will head back shortly."

Cestria hangs up and Billy goes back in to set down and eat.

"What did Aunt Cestria have to say?" asked Angie.

"Aquitar has fallen to evil forces." said Billy, "The Rangers were captorred."

"Is she alright?" asked Angie.

"Yeah, she escaped and is on her way to Earth." said Billy.

"So, we have to hurry and find new Rangers." said Angie.

"Head back to the Gosei Base with the parts, I have something I need to do." said Billy.

Angie picks up the bags and heads out, as Billy walks up to the counter.

"What can I help you with?" asked Lt. Stone.

"When Erine gave you the Youth Center, did he leave behind a Blue Folder, with a Triceratops on it?" asked Billy.

"I'm not to sure." said Lt. Stone, "But if you want to look for it, it would be in the storage room."

"Thanks." said Billy.

Billy goes back to the storage room and goes through over a dozen boxes before finding the folder. He opens it and sees the micro chip he lefted behind.

"Never thought I would need this, but Earth can't fall to evil forces." said Billy, openning the back of his Gosei Changer, as he heard explosions outside.

Billy runs outside where he and Lt. Stone sees a Monster attacking.

"Human's, I am Dereputa, my master General Warstar has gracishly choosen you to become his new servents." said Dereputa.

"Not if I can help it." said Billy, attacking him.

"Billy, we should get back inside, the police are on the way." said Lt. Stone, as Billy is blasted into a nearby wall.

"I got this," said Billy, pulling out a card from his pocket and inserting it into his Gosei Changer.

"Are you crazy?" asked Lt. Stone.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Billy, sliding the card in.

Billy morphed into the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger, and countiued to fight Dereputa, forcing him to retreat. Billy then de-morphs and falls to his knees.

"Are you alright?" asked Lt. Stone, helping him up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." said Billy, "Just been awhile."

"How'd you become a Power Ranger?" asked Lt. Stone.

"I got my power almost twenty years ago, from a powerful inter-dimantional being named Zordon." said Billy.

"Twenty Years ago?" asked Lt. Stone, "You were part of the first Ranger team?"

"Yeah." said Billy.

Billy thanked Lt. stone for the help and left to head back to the Gosei Base.

"Alpha, Warstar is here." said Billy.

"Already?" questioned Angie.

"I just fougt off Dereputa, his right hand." said Billy.

"Aunt Cestria hasn't made it here yet." said Angie, "If Warstar's ship is above the Earth then, he'll see her coming!"

"Alpha, we need four more Rangers, fast." ordered Billy.

"Ai, Ai, Ai!" said Alpha.

"Four more?" questioned Angie.

"I decided that since you have the training, I'll let you fight." said Billy.

"About time." said Angie.

"I've located four teenages at the Youth Center." said Alpha.

"How are the zords coming?" asked Billy.

"Snake, Tiger, and Shark are on-line." said Alpha, "The parts Angie brought back have been placed with the Phoenix and Dragon."

"I have a felling that we'll need them soon." said Billy.

Meanwhile, above the Earth, Dereputa reports to General Warstar.

"Sir, we have a problem." said Dereputa.

"What is it?" snaraled Warstar.

"That human that was aiding the Aquitarins is here." said Dereputa.

"Did you destroy him?" questioned Warstar.

"I was about to, but..." said Dereputa.

"But, what?" demanded Warstar.

"He transformed into a Blue Ranger." said Dereputa.

"That's new." said Warstar, "Looks like taking Earth for the Emperor is going to be as fun as Aquitar was."

"But we fight that fight for months and lost many soilders." said Dereputa.

"I can have more built and shipped out." said Warstar.

Next Time: Alpha teleport four unexpection teenager to the Gosei Base to join Angie as the Power Rangers Megaforce. Plus, find out why morphing drained Billy so much, and will Cestria make it to Earth or be captored? 


End file.
